


Tether

by breathtaken



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the phone conversation at the end of Chapter 5 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2000334">here we are millionaires</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellyflori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyflori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here we are millionaires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000334) by [mellyflori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyflori/pseuds/mellyflori). 



**Tether**

Your voice is a strung wire, pulled taut  
across the miles, rivers and mountain peaks  
and I am strung out on you;  
the particular flow of you, the peaks you drove me to  
between sheets that knew us far too well.  
The spool between my ribs was fat and full.

Your voice, now, is as flat as sheet metal  
and you have to repeat yourself twice.  
It’s storming there, you say, a bad one,  
the worst you’ve seen. Here the ocean’s flat and blue  
as its picture on a postcard.  
I cannot call it home.

A lover is a mirror; and he showed me  
coming together in dashes of vivid pigment  
barely-formed – features undefined, unstable,  
and I knew that with just a flick of the palette knife  
I would no longer recognise myself  
in that chromatic discord.

I know how it goes by now: you’ll say you're sorry,  
someone’s waiting (they always are), you have to go.  
And I’ll stay listening to the dial tone,  
imagining your hands upon me,  
holding me together by the strings –  
knowing it’s worth it even just to have you on loan.


End file.
